


[Jewnicorn] AU Andrew失眠了

by Miheay



Series: Sweet Bubbly Jewnicorn [4]
Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miheay/pseuds/Miheay
Summary: 加菲半夜失眠给卷西打了个电话，你猜卷西同学做了什么？





	[Jewnicorn] AU Andrew失眠了

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any original plots and original characters.

Andrew小同学在凌晨2点的时候在床上翻了个身；约2分钟后起床接了杯水，喝完后躺下又翻了个身。

好吧，他失眠了。

拿起手机，Andrew拨了快捷键1号，铃声响了3下后他听到了对方带着刚醒时特有的含糊的叹气声：“Andrew...” 

Andrew歪着头想了想，决定既然电话都接通了那索性就打扰到底吧：“我睡不着。”温柔的语调里含着明显的捉弄意味。

“好的。“对方语调听上去明显清醒了一点，但话音刚落电话那头就果断响起了挂断的“滴滴”声。

Andrew就这么坐在一片黑暗中，惊讶到笑容都猝不及防地僵在唇边：Jesse这个机器人！Andrew小同学用手使劲揉了揉自己一头茂密的头发，可惜的是，这个动作令他更加清醒了。

 

20分钟后，当Andrew在厨房喝上第一口刚煮好的热牛奶时，门铃响了，猫眼后是一头毛茸茸的小卷发。

门一打开Jesse小卷毛就毫不客气地把自己扔到Andrew怀里，边揉眼睛边乏着困意地嘟囔道：“下次可没有'爱心抱枕'上门服务了。”一个大大的哈欠后还没说完“下次你过来....”就睡着了。

____  
5分钟后，Andrew小同学坐在床上捏着下巴思考，失眠貌似也不错。

不过有了小卷毛在身边后，他一直睡的很好。


End file.
